Star (item)
:For other uses, see star (disambiguation). Stars are items collected from levels or Brain Busters in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars and Plants vs. Zombies Online. In Plants vs. Zombies Online and previous versions of the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, they can be collected by playing star challenges with specific objectives to differentiate the level. Since the 1.8.0 update of the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, a star is now obtained by beating the level in Normal Mode, and the other two stars are rewarded for beating it in Hard Mode (with the exception of Ancient Egypt). Beating a boss level will reward the player all three stars (or one star in Ancient Egypt). Stars were formerly in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 as well, but they were removed in the 1.7 update. Because of how Plants vs. Zombies 2 used to work, stars were necessary for traveling to other worlds and obtain certain achievements. Star gates were unlocked after beating the final level of a world, then the player needed 15 stars to continue into Pirate Seas and another 15 (or 30 in earlier versions) stars to Wild West. They were replaced by World Keys and completed levels in the 1.7 update. In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], stars are only used for unlocking certain plants in Plant Exchange, as World Keys are also in this version. However, as of the 1.8.0 update, their original purpose has returned while still keeping the option to unlock plants. Plant and upgrade unlocks List of star challenge types *Defeat X zombies in Y seconds *Don't let the zombies trample the flowers *Don't lose more than X plant(s) *Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies *Don't spend any sun for X seconds *Never have more than X plants *Produce at least X sun *Spend no more than X sun *Don't lose any lawn mowers *Survive without using Plant Food. *Survive a massive attack in the (current time period)* *Plan your defense and defeat the zombies* *Survive the attack with the given plants* *Survive and protect the endangered plants* *Don't use Plant Food *Plant up to X plant(s) *Special objectives used only in bonus levels Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) NewWW23M.png|A level menu that has stars for Normal Mode and unobtained stars for Hard Mode Pre 1.8.0 World Key and Stars.png|World key in a jar and stars (unlocks star challenges for this world) ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (international version) YAY!.jpg|A completed level and an earned star Trystar.jpg|Attempting to get a star Ae L7-3S Goal.png|The player got all three stars Star got.PNG|The player got a star ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' PVZOL_Star Counter.png|Star counter Trivia *Since these no longer exist in version 1.7 or newer versions of Plants vs. Zombies 2, when the player updates to that version and goes to their saved game, they will receive plant costumes or 3500 coins depending on how much stars and costumes in exchange for all their stars. **The same thing happens on their total amount of keys of all areas, except they are exchanged for only coins. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars items